Fix You
by CuriouslySpeaking
Summary: But the reality is that no one would fix him. No one could. SPOILERS FOR DAY OF DOOM!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues, nor do I own Fix You by Coldplay**

* * *

Ian was depressed.

No... He wasn't just depressed. He was devastated. Never before had he thought he would lose basically _everything _important to him, in a way so... So... Idiotic. He should have watched Natalie, before she was kidnapped, so that he wouldn't have had to help Daniel and his pathetic excuse of a sister. Of course, he wouldn't have thought that earlier, a few months ago, because he still would have helped his "family." Natalie would have, too.

_Ian rushed towards his sister, his eyes wide. What had just happened? She had been running, she was going to destroy, or at least disable, the Dooms Day Device. But what had happened?_

_Immediately, he knew. Natalie had been electrocuted._

_"No!" he screamed, falling to his sister's side. He bent down to her face and grabbed her wrist, while everyone else stood to the sidelines, watching. They all knew. But he didn't. "Natalie! Natalie! Don't you die on me."_

But it didn't matter what Ian did or said, because Natalie had died the second the currents reached her heart and her brain. He still blamed himself, for if he had even payed attention to what she was trying to disable the damn thing with, a metal tool of sorts, he would have know what would happen next.

He was happy that Natalie had died quickly, at least, that's what he wanted to happen when she died. No real pain. But what he needed was his sister, alive and well, standing beside him. Going to the mall. Talking and talking his ear off. Whining about having to see the Cahills every month. Loving him. Him loving her.

What happened?

_Ian sat there, staring at his sister's face, but really staring into space. Tears streamed down his face as he began to sob. No one came up to help him, no one came up to hold him or say they were sorry that he had lost something he couldn't replace or that they hadn't noticed what she was doing. _

_What had happened? What... What was going to happen?_

Ian had thought that maybe Dan or Sinead or someone... Or Amy would have gone and tried to help him. Especially Amy. She should have helped him, she should have! He had helped her every single time, or mostly, anyways, Daniel had been in trouble. Why hadn't she?

Oh, right. She was too busy trying to hide the fact she had been cheating on Evan. The_ stupid bitch _hadn't even seen what was going on, had she? She was too busy hiding, too busy making stupid faces at Jake and ignoring everything around her. And when Evan, her loyal, helpful, supportive boyfriend died? She didn't even bat an eyelash, didn't even let a single tear slip.

What happened to the Amelia Ian used to know?

_Ian was just barely hanging on. He knew what she was going to choose-she was going to save the serum and allow her to fall, mostly due to the fact Ian had betrayed her in Korea. It was fine, Ian understood. He deserved it. But when he felt a gloved hand grasp his wrist, he sucked in a breath of relief._

_She had chosen him._

_Moments later, after help from her git of a brother, Ian was up and on the mountain again. He couldn't thank her enough for what she had done..._

For the remainder of the hunt and quite some time after, even through the Vesper battle, Ian was, or had been, in love with the intelligent jade-eyed girl. But when she had met Jake, everything changed. Amy didn't act like her smart self anymore-in fact, she acted like the blonde, stuck up popular chicks in high schools and in the movies. But when Evan died and she didn't really react? Ian realized just how much of a monster she was. He had been too in love to see it before, though.

She really was stupid. And she really did act like a bitch.

Ian still didn't understand though... What happened?

The entire Cahill family seemed to be falling apart. Daniel didn't act as immature, but acted as if he were living in a dark shadow. Sinead had become a traitor for her brother's sake, as she said. Jonah wasn't really as famous. Natalie had died. Alistair had died. Pheonix had nearly died. Amy became selfish, careless, and... A traitor in her own way. And Ian? He had gone the whole nine yards. He acted as if he were an adult who had seen, heard, and known too much, and the truth is, he had. Ian wasn't so blind anymore. Ian, like Daniel, was living in a shadow, no light... No nothing.

But the reality is, no one would fix him. No one could. All because he couldn't see the light that made the shadow he lived in.

* * *

**Alright. I've been meaning to make this for a while. I've not had the time, though.**

**Basically, the lyrics of Fix You, other than the chorus, were made into events and thoughts that revolve around Ian. And it's pretty damn sad.**

**But there's gonna be a part two, about Amy and how she too has lost a lot. **

**And lemme tell you, when I read the preview for the upcoming book, I let out a sigh of relief of my own. I think Amy got the sense knocked into her when she was accused of killing Evan. I'm sorta gonna focus on that in the next chapter, but from Dan's POV and stuff... so yeah. Read and review, all that bippity boppity boo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second and final part to Fix You. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or Fix you by Coldplay**

* * *

Amy was depressed.

Well.. Anyone could see that she was depressed. But Dan? He could tell that she was absolutely torn apart. Ever since the deaths of Natalie, Alistair, and Evan, her (could you call it?) ex-boyfriend. Everyone thought that, because she had been cheating on him and hadn't even told him, that she was automatically a bitch or a backstabber, but Dan... He knew that she took it all in, although they were saying those things behind her back, and acted as if nothing was wrong, but when the curtain closed and she thought no one could see her? She seemed to _die _on the inside.

The thing was, Amy had wanted Jake, she had wanted him to love her because of the absence of her "adorkable" boyfriend, but when Evan died? She realized she really needed him instead of Jake. And yet, she stayed with Jake for the past six months. He was the only person she would turn to when she couldn't sleep, though he was in Rome. She'd call him every single night. Dan knew about those because of the call-logs the Command Center received. Dan also knew, that no matter what, Amy felt as if she were living the same day over and over again. Why?

Well, she and Dan woke up every morning, ate breakfast with Nellie, got five hours of tutoring done, went and chatted up at the CCC (Dan did, anyways) and then spent the rest of the day doing school-related stuff. That was it. But lately, something had been going on with Amy. And Dan wanted to find out immediately what it was.

_"Bye Dan!"_

_"Seeya Dan-o."_

_"Goodbye, Danie-"_

_"It's Dan," Dan stated, crossing his arms and sending a death glare Ian's way._

_After more choruses of goodbye, Dan turned around in his chair, grinning, but that grin quickly slipped off his face into a crooked smile when he saw his sister's face. When had she gotten there? Obviously everyone else had seen her. So why hadn't they said any-  
_

_"Amy, wait!" Dan shouted as his sister quickly stood up and ran out of the Center, tears streaming down her face. Seconds ago, her eyes had been wide and glassy looking, her mouth formed into a straight line that made the skin around it looked white, her body ridged and tense. No one had said goodbye to her... Was it beca-no! They couldn't still possibly be hung up on that. But they could. And that was the issue. They were. Amy had not only lost Evan and other family that day-she had lost any and all respect the clue-hunters had had for her, and _that _couldn't be replaced. She still loved them though.. So what was their issue?_

_Sighing, Dan turned back to the monitors, thinking._

Dan, again, sighed. What would it take to show the C-H's that Amy wasn't stupid, heartless, and/or a slut, or whatever? Would they ever even spare her a second glance again?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard sobbing, faint but clear, coming from the room across from his... Otherwise known as the CCC. What was she DOING? Dan thought as he stood up. Quickly, he tore his door open and skid across the marble floors, entering the place where he had heard the crying. And sure enough, curled up in a little ball in the computer chair, was his sister, Amy, her red-brown hair tied into a sloppy bun, her hands clutching the skin around her eyes. Looking up, Dan noticed something that angered him to the point where, in half a second, he felt as if he was going to blow up.

On the screen of the computer monitors, under each family name such as Kabra, Starling, and Holt, there was a call log. But none of them were missed calls-they were all _denied calls. _That was when Dan realized Amy must have been using her chat account instead of the family one.

"Amy?" he said softly, trudging towards his sister. "Amy, what's wrong?" he asked, although he already knew what was wrong. When Dan had finally reached her, he softly placed a hand on her back and shivered-she was freezing cold. "Amy, answer me."

"I-it's them," she said abruptly, distaste and sadness hanging onto the word 'them.' "I-I attempted t-to c-c-call them and c-confront th-them about what th-they've b-been saying about me. And to a-apologize f-fo-"

"For what?" Dan shouted. "For what, Amy? You haven't done a damn thing wrong!"

"B-but-" Amy attempted to say, but was cut off when Dan continued in a softer voice, "You did nothing wrong, Amy. Nothing. And if they can't see that, then there's obviously something wrong with them."

"Dan?" Amy asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"What if-"

"No," Dan stated. "There are no what ifs. There are no 'buts.' There is nothing wrong with you-there is _nothing _wrong with you. And if they don't believe me... They need to be fixed. Not you, Amy... Not you."

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, but it just sorta flew out from my mind to the screen so.. Yeah.**

**Ya know, after hating on her and cursing her out (in my mind, anyways) I feel really bad for Amy when I read the preview for the upcoming book. I think after her mother accused her of killing her son, it sorta hit her that she didn't really act the way she should've. But hey. The story goes on, right?**

**Oh, and sorry if anyone seems OOC.**

**~Lovey**


End file.
